chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mung Daal
"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!" - Mung Daal Appearance Mung is one of the main characters in the show. He is blue, tall, and skinny with a big nose, buck teeth, human-like ears, and a long neck. He has a pale blue mustache that looks like it's coming out of his nose, and he has very short hair on top of his head. He wears a white buttoned shirt, glasses, brown shoes, black socks, and a green and red plaid Scottish kilt. He rarely wears a white chef's hat. He also has a cat-like tail, which is rarely seen and may just be a joke from the editors. He is sometimes seen with red eyes. Personality Despite being married, he likes to flirt with ladies, and he thinks they love him even though they don't. Despite his flirtatious behavior, he is a loyal and loving husband to his wife Truffles. In the episode, Mung on the Rocks, he decended into a deep depression when Truffles ignored him for forgetting their 450th anniversary. He also thinks his apprentice Chowder is a pain, but really cares about him and genuinely thinks the boy will grow up to be a great chef. He usually gets mad at him, but is worried when he missing for a long period of time, he also sometimes forgets that Chowder isn't his son. It is revealed that he has a tail and it is one of his only shames. Age Mung's exact age is unknown, but is rumored somewhere around 100000 or more. plus, he and Truffles were married for 450 years, so it is assumed that he may be somewhere around that old. Trivia *In "Sheboodles!", ''Mung's outfit, hair, and dancing style was similar to Michael Jackson's in Thriller. Oddly, this outfit showed him without his mustache. * In "''Hey, Hey, it's Knishmas!", ''Mung says he has a tail, however this may be a non-canon joke by the writers. *Mung gives many hints that even though he is married to Truffles, he doesnt really seem interested in her at all. *Whenever someone mentions Endive in a conversation, it always zooms in on his eyes and he dramatically says "''ENDIVE.......". Endive is his rival chef. The first time that he bought something from her was in Hey, Hey, it's Knishmas!. *Mung is obsessed with his mustache, as shown in "Yard Sale" when he is afraid of getting it wet. He also used to have a beard untill Truffles ripped it off. *When Mung was Chowder's age, he didn't know what a lady was until his cooking master told him, then he got so off track thinking about "ladieeees" that he was a terrible cook. Since then, he has been obsessed with impressing ladies. *Mung thinks of Chowder as his own son, and even gets upset when someone points out that he and Chowder aren't related. *It was shown that Mung doesn't believe in the supernatural in "The Chain Recipe" when Mung refused to cook a chain recipe and kept saying that bad luck doesn't exist (despite all the horrible things that happened to him during the episode). Also in ''The Poultrygeist'' when at first Chowder ate the flurkey he thought nothing would happen until gradually he was posessed by Florentine. *Mung sometimes says a woman's name and then he gets hit with a frying pan in his head by Truffles. *Blogspot.com says that Mung is a Toothy Blue Elf with a English accent. *It is believed that 'Daal' is Mung's surname, as Endive once called him Mr. Daal. *Mung obsesses over perfect Schmingerbread houses, as shown in Hey Hey, It's Knishmas!. *In the BLTs, Mung couldn't cook for a year. *His cooking can give people diareha. *In the episode the Lead Farfel it shows Mungs name on a line which means at one point of his life he was strong like Shnitzel *It takes Mung 7 or 8 days to pee. Although in "The Chain Recipe" Chowder said they had a good 3 hours to pulls this off. *Mung would never serve himself undercooked. Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Masters Category:Main Character Category:Heros